


Nightmare

by Nakoo



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blood, F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route Spoilers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 05:57:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21031370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakoo/pseuds/Nakoo
Summary: Just a moment...“Even now you want to sleep!? Oh you are  the sleepiest human i have ever seen !”Sothis... why ?“its’been a long time... i didn’t know if we will be able to speak like before but here we are ! Once again you are between life and death !”I know i know...but i don't want to see anymore blood...





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooo -~-  
i wrote this little os i hope you will like it !  
Also English is not my first language so sorry if there is some mistakes ^^

** Blood... **

Blood everywhere... 

I can’t move my body, it hurt. I can’t hear anything. A warm feeling began to start in my chest, contrasting from the cold ground where im liying down right now. It feel comforting and frightening at the same time. Blood keep me from seeing what is happening. I feel a hand shaking me. it’s Annette she’s trying to speak to me but i don’t understand anything,the only thing i want is to sleep now.

She is crying, Her tears falling on my face keeping me awake, Flayn is trying to stop the blood purring of my chest, it hurt so much.

I want to be away, so far away from the dead, from the blood.

Just a moment... 

“Even now you want to sleep !? Oh you are the sleepiest human i have ever seen !” 

Sothis... why ? 

“its’been a long time... i didn’t know if we will be able to speak like before but here we are ! Once again you are between life and death !” 

I know i know... 

“you need to get up ! Otherwise your friend will all die !” 

I finally decided to open my eyes. 

** Chaos ** everywhere... Annette was next to me triying to heal my wounds while , Felix protecting her from the constant attack of Petra. Sylvain fell of his horse but he manage to slay down an archer who targeted Ingrid. Mercedes tried to follow dimitri to heal his wound and to protect him but Bernadetta didn’t let her go futher. Him, he can only see Eldergard and his desire to accomplish his revenge. Crushing anybody or anything on his way. 

I remember ,before being hit by Petra's sword , dimitri pushed me away. To protect me ? i don’t know. 

My head... even if her sword didn’t slay me, Hubert’spell did hit me. And he hited me very hard. 

“Professor ! Please answer me !” 

“I’m... good” 

“No you are not good at all !” 

By pushing my sword on the ground soaked by my blood and with the help of Annette i manage to get up. I need to protect Dimitri. Now he can’t see the dangerous path that he is following. 

I am loosing too much blood... If i show any form of weakness the army’s cohesion will break apart. I am their leader i can't give up now ! I don’t have many choice here... just one in fact. 

Finish this quickly. 

“Are you insane !?” says Sothis. 

With my voice being scratchy because of the lack of oxygene, i can’t shout my command, and we don’t have many soldier left. 

“Listen everyone we need to finish this quickly ! Charge upon Edelgard !” i manage to shout my command even if my throat burn as hell. 

All of the forces left began to charge upon Edelgard, trying to protect ourselves from the maximum of the hubert fire spells, creating more and more dead in the path the army created. Those who were too slow saw themselves slowly being burned to death, leaving in the air a burning pulpit scent that made me nauseous. A soldier grabbing my sleeve stopped me in my race. 

"Help...me" his face was half-burned and a spear through his belly letting me see his bloody bowels. What have i done ?

I left Sylvain and Ingrid in charge of the demonic beast, and manage to pass behind Hubert. the screams of the beast shaking the ground. I need to go dimitri’s side quickly ! 

I run even if i don’t know where he his. My throat burn, my legs hurt and i am losing way to much blood. 

I finally see her and with her, Dimitri. 

With her axe in his chest. 

His blood drowing on the floor, his black armor now red and his spear in front of Edelgard’feet. 

** No...No... **

Something is falling from my eyes. 

** Tears ** ** ... **

Falling on my knees i started to cry. I can’t stop my sobbing and beginning to scream my pain. Why ? Why can’t i protect anyone !? I could not saved my father and now Dimitri.

Edelgard pulled away her axe from his chest letting his body fall on the ground making a loud noise. Step by step she approched me and the last thing i heard was... 

“Wrong choices Professor” say Edelgard. 

Darling....Darling...Darling ! 

I feel someone moving my shoulder, I open my eyes to see Dimitri’s worried face looking upon me. I'm in a bed, our bed. Our child behind him sleeping silently. One of his hands is on my cheek. It was a nightmare... just a nightmare. Even if it seemed so real. 

“are you feeling good my beloved ?” his voice being louder this time. 

“yeah just a nightmare” i responded. 

“Do you want to speak about it ?”He says letting his hand go throught my hair. 

“no please, now the only thing i want is to be in your arms” 

Before i even finish to speak his arm were around me, pushing me in his chest. His hand stoking my hair, tears begin to fall. the heat of his chest against which I was pressed made me feel so good. He is here, Alive. He kissed my head. I raised my head to kiss him when he started to say. 

“i will always be with you. like you were with me before. Remember that my beloved” 

He sealed this promise by putting a kiss on my lips.

It was just a nightmare. 


End file.
